Abençoada
by Lieh
Summary: Pela primeira vez eu encarei esse fato como uma benção.


One-Shot feita para os Jogos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue do Need for fic.

* * *

**Abençoada**

_**Categoria: **__Missing Scene_

_**Censura: **__G_

**Resumo**: Pela primeira vez eu encarei esse fato como uma benção

Eu caminhava sozinha num dia chuvoso. O céu estava tão cinza que quase chegava ao preto. Um vento violento açoitava meu rosto e meus braços nus. Eu fui burra de não ter levado um casaco para a viagem, pois eu saí com tanta pressa que nem me importei tanto, e não estava tão gelado quanto agora.

As ruas se esvaziavam. Muitos passantes procuravam abrigos, sejam embaixo de pontos de ônibus, uma loja ou a casa de um conhecido. Eu não podia fazer isso, porque se não algum monstro feioso iria atacar e seria tudo culpa minha.

Eu estava com muita fome também. O último ataque – um javali gigante e muito feio – consumiu minhas forças de uma forma muito intensa, deixando-me fraca e com as roupas mais esfarrapadas ainda. Eu levava apenas uma mochila com água e um cobertor. Eu tinha trazido alguns doces também, porém eu já os havia devorado há horas.

A fome e o cansaço me corriam. A qualquer minuto era bem capaz de eu desmaiar aqui mesmo – no meio de uma movimentada rua do estado de Nevada.

Eu me segurava para não começar a chorar de desespero. Eu não era de chorar. Nunca fui, porém, eu estava com tanto medo que eu precisava de alguma forma tirar isso de mim antes que eu explodisse.

Trincando os dentes e me apertando, atravessei o vendaval. Era bem capaz de eu pegar um horrível resfriado. Mas não me deixei abater. Não num momento crítico. Continuei andando ignorando os meus beiços rachando, os cabelos nos olhos, meu corpo tremendo como se estivesse levando choque e meus dentes querendo bater até quebrar.

Por fim cheguei num beco escuro e mal cheiroso, me sentando no chão sujo. Minhas pernas doíam de tanto andar e dormir desconfortavelmente. Eu sabia que eu estava fedendo, parecendo uma criança de rua. Eu me lembro que eu quando eu estava saindo da Califórnia um casal de idosos me ofereceram alguns dólares, o que eu aceitei sem hesitar, pois eu precisava comer alguma coisa decente que não fosse chocolate e bolos, mas só depois que eu me toquei que o meu estado estava tão deplorável que as pessoas passaram a se apiedar de mim oferecendo esmola.

Desde o dia que eu saí da casa do meu pai – parecendo que foi há milhões de anos atrás – que eu venho me virando como eu podia. Por que eu saí da casa dele? Simples, nem ele e nem minha madrasta gostam da minha companhia, por eu ser... _Diferente._

Eu não sou uma humana comum. Sou uma semideusa, o que às vezes é bacana, mas muitas vezes é uma maldição. Como agora. Se eu fosse uma criança normal eu não estaria aqui, em primeiro lugar, mas sim numa casa confortável junto a minha família. Porém, muito cruelmente eu já estou sentindo na pele que a vida de um semideus – ou meio-sangue – não é fácil e nem sempre é feliz. Como eu sei de tudo isso? Meu pai simplesmente me contou sem se preocupar se estava me assustando, muito menos suavizando as palavras e minha condição.

Para ele eu sempre seria um grande problema.

A única coisa que mantinha mais calma era uma doce voz de mulher que falava comigo, na minha cabeça. Foram poucas vezes, mas o suficiente para fazer o meu coração disparar. Porque eu sabia que era a voz da minha mãe que eu nunca conheci.

Quem é ela? Esta aí um fato que eu tenho muito orgulho de dizer.

Porém, mesmo pensando nela agora, eu sentia saudades de sua voz e do seu conforto. Eu nunca tive uma figura materna – minha madrasta nunca teve esse título – no entanto eu sentia a falta da minha desconhecida mãe naquele momento.

As lágrimas foram mais fortes do que eu. Chorei como eu não fazia há muitos anos...

* * *

Eu acordei com um delicioso cheiro de marshmallows e salsichas. Uma luz quente e ofuscante cegou os meus olhos quando os abri, dando de cara com uma figura envolta num simples manto cor cinza, com um capaz que lhe ocultava os cabelos e metade do rosto. A figura estava de lado atiçando uma fogueira, e de primeiro momento não me viu. Eu estava um pouco receosa de quem quer que fosse, mas eu me mexi e levantei-me e a figura continuava assando salsichas.

Ficamos nesse silêncio constrangedor por longos minutos, com o cheiro de salsichas e marshmallows fazendo o meu estômago doer de fome. Em dado momento, a figura se virou para mim e eu pude ver seu rosto, fazendo-me arquejar.

Era uma bela mulher de pele clara e rosto anguloso. Porém o que me chamou mesmo a atenção foram os seus olhos, grandes e cinzentos, encarando-me fixamente. Os lábios carnudos se repuxaram num doce sorriso para mim. Se ela tirasse o seu capuz eu aposto minha vida que ela tinha cabelos loiros.

_Igualzinha a mim_. Ela era uma cópia minha muito mais bonita é claro, deixando-me envergonhada por encarar um ser tão belo, comparada a mim tão feia e desarrumada.

Ela pegou uma generosa quantidade de salsichas e mashmallows colocando num prato dourado – que eu não sei da onde veio, pois não o vi antes – juntamente com um cálice da mesma cor.

- Coma – ela disse suavemente ainda sorrindo.

Sem hesitar eu devorei como uma morta de fome toda a comida que tinha no prato. Só depois que eu fui perceber que havia muito mais do que salsichas e mashmallows e que parecia que o prato não se esvaziava nunca. A bebida com cálice dourada parecia ser um delicioso suco de uva bem gelado.

Enquanto eu comia a mulher me encarava, mas eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para encará-la de volta. Alguma coisa nela me deixava ansiosa, porque eu sabia quem ela era, porém eu estava tão chocada com a presença dela que eu não ousava dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Em dado momento ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Está se sentindo melhor, minha querida Annabeth?

Eu havia acabado de devorar a última salsicha, então ainda com a boca cheia eu apenas acenei. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e com um aceno de mão o prato e o cálice sumiram e a fogueira se apagou.

Rapidamente nós duas estávamos de pé. Mas eu não estava mais suja e nem com as roupas esfarrapadas. Pelo contrário, eu vestia jeans e uma camiseta de algodão limpa, por cima de um grande casaco de inverno, que ocultava todo o meu corpo magrinho. Minha mochila parecia mais pesada do que de costume.

- O - obrigada... _Mãe_. – gaguejei torcendo as mãos de nervosismo.

Carinhosamente ela afagou o meu rosto fazendo-me corar.

- Agora você está pronta para continuar sua jornada, minha querida _filha_.

Por um momento ela estava lá afagando meu rosto, e no outro ela havia desaparecido deixando-me sozinha no beco escuro, levando embora toda a luz e calor de sua presença.

Apesar de eu querer ficar com ela, eu precisava continuar.

Eu me sentia diferente, no entanto. Não era só pelo fato de eu estar alimentada e descansada, mas também por minha mãe, Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria, ter me chamado de sua filha e parecer orgulhosa disso.

Continuei minha jornada desconhecida, sabendo que ela me guiava.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu descobri que era uma semideusa, eu encarei esse fato como uma benção.


End file.
